<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Palabras (One-Shot) by Yaoimyloveforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135884">Palabras (One-Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever'>Yaoimyloveforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi &amp; MXTX | Fanfics en español's Wangxian Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos estaban destinados a reunirse sin importar el tiempo.<br/>Esta vez, su vida inicia en tiempos diferentes.<br/>Cada persona a cierta edad en la cual trascendían de la niñez a la juventud, lograban encontrar en cierta parte de su cuerpo una frase o una palabra, las personas más sabias explicaban, que esto se debía a algo asombroso, algo increíble, ellos relataban, que esto se debía, a que esas iban a ser las primeras palabras que escucharían de la persona destinados a ellos.</p><p>Lan Zhan x Wei Ying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Palabras (One-Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellos dos estaban destinados a reunirse sin importar el tiempo.</p><p>Esta vez, su vida inicia en tiempos diferentes.</p><p>Cada persona a cierta edad en la cual trascendían de la niñez a la juventud, lograban encontrar en cierta parte de su cuerpo una frase o una palabra, las personas más sabias explicaban, que esto se debía a algo asombroso, algo increíble, ellos relataban, que esto se debía, a que esas iban a ser las primeras palabras que escucharían de la persona destinados a ellos.</p><p>Claramente, todos los niños estaban emocionados con eso, la mayoría esperaban que aquello se cumpliera rápidamente, otros simplemente desconfiaban.</p><p>Sin embargo, Lan Zhan, conocido también como Lan Wang Ji, secretamente también lo estaba, desde su tierna niñez, cuando su hermano Lan Huan, conocido también como Lan Xi Chen, unos años mayor que él, le explicó acerca de ello, comentando que antes de perder a sus padres en circunstancias terribles, su padre explicó que en su mano derecha le había aparecido la palabra de "ERES LINDO", su hermano comentó que en aquellos tiempos su madre se había avergonzado demasiado por ese asunto hasta que después de un par de risas explicara, que en ella le apareció la palabra de "TÚ NO" en su brazo izquierdo, claro que al final, después de esas palabras padre había indicado que se trataba de una broma.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Aunque la incógnita de la frase de su alma rondase en su cabeza con tanta intensidad y frecuencia, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de la casa, Lan Zhan no dejaba de leer el libro de psicología apoyados en sus manos, lo había tomado de la pequeña biblioteca que su tío, Lan Qi Ren, guardaba para ellos como apoyo en su educación.</p><p>Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y en la lectura, que no notó a su hermano entrar a la habitación.</p><p>_ que interesante_ susurró su hermano detrás de él, se giró a observarlo, sorprendido por su presencia_ disculpa si te he asustado, pero eh venido a compartir una porción de pastel_ no lo había notado, pero mientras que su hermano rodeaba el sofá en la que se encontraba sentado, notó en sus manos dos platos  con pequeños pedazos de pastel, hace un día atrás su hermano había cumplido ya la mayoría de edad, compartieron entre los tres miembros de su pequeña familia un pastel, ese día no había aparecido nada en la mano de su hermano, ni en su brazos, ni en otro lugar visible, además, tampoco había comentado nada de ello.</p><p>_ hermano_ después de recibir su pastel, Lan Zhan permanecía quieto en su sofá esperando la respuesta de su hermano.</p><p>_ no pasa nada, quizás, la frase de mi destinado no ha salido porque seguramente esa persona sea muy tímida, o talvez, aún no ha nacido o es muda, no importa si no me sale, no hay problema, mientras tenga a mi querido hermano a mi lado, eso no importará_no pudo evitar sentirse tímido con las palabras de su hermano, su gentileza y calidez lo hacían sentir tranquilo y aliviado, al parecer, mientras en presencia de otras personas era calificado como demasiado frío, o demasiado callado, no tenía ningún problema con su hermano mayor, al parecer, él podía entender sus sentimientos y su comportamiento, incluso más que él.</p><p>Por otro lado, Lan Zhan, se sentía muy preocupado por su hermano, al igual que él, Lan Xi Chen había deseado encontrar la frase de su alma gemela desde su niñez, esperando pacientemente, lo sabía, debido a que su hermano siempre habló con él sobre sus deseos, sentimientos y sus anhelos.</p><p>Estaba listo de llevarse aquel trozo de pastel en la pequeña cuchara a la boca cuando lo observó, su hermano seguía hablando de sus cursos universitarios con tanto entusiasmo que no lo notó, pero en su mano derecha pequeños tintes aparecían formándose lentamente, en una palabra.</p><p>_ hermano, tu mano_ señaló Lan Zhan observando fijamente a su hermano, atrayendo su atención, la expresión en su rostro había cambiado de una serenidad a una emoción, rápidamente dejando su plato a un lado, se levantó de un salto caminando hasta sentarse a su lado en el sofá, quería ver la frase con él.</p><p>_ Lan Zhan, ¿Crees que sea una frase interesante? _ le cuestionó sobre sus pensamientos y él solo supo decir como respuesta un monosílabo, su hermano entendió comentando lo tan emocionado que se encontraba.</p><p>Pronto las manchas formaron palabras completas que dejaron atónitos a los dos hermanos.</p><p>"IDIOTA"</p><p>Después de unos minutos de silencio, ambos hermanos solo pudieron mantenerse quietos procesando aquello, pero no llegaron a ninguna suposición adecuada por el cual aquella palabra debía ser dicha, Lan Zhan estaba seguro, que lo último que le dirían a su hermano, sería una grosería, ciertamente, aquella palabra le molestó, no quería que su hermano sea tratado de una manera que le despreciará, eso sería muy duro para ambos, decidió calmarse y aceptar que posiblemente se trate de una equivocación.</p><p>_ bueno, debe haber una explicación para esto, ¿cierto? _ Lan Zhan sintiéndose inseguro asintió en un movimiento de cabeza a su hermano quien suspiro de alivio para regalarle otra de esas cálidas sonrisas.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Al siguiente año de lo ocurrido su hermano había conocido a su alma gemela, realmente, fue una equivocación, al parecer la pareja de su hermano lo confundió con alguien más llamándolo con una grosería.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ese día, celebraban su mayoría de edad, había ido con naturalidad a sus estudios, cuando regresó a casa después de largas jornadas de aprendizaje, su hermano y tío ya lo esperaban con un pequeño festín entre ellos, un pastel decorado preparado por su hermano apoyado por su alma gemela, quien recibió una pequeña cajita de regalo que después abriría, posteriormente de haberle saludado y agradecido por el presente, recibió de su tío un abrazo sincero y un regalo que sabría sin necesidad de abrirlo, que era otro tomo de libros profundos de psicología, agradeció por su atención, esperando saber con gran entusiasmo el contenido del libro.</p><p>Estuvo listo de apagar las velas mientras escuchaba cantar con emoción el alma gemela de su hermano, éste y su tío, cuando comenzó aquello.</p><p>En su mano derecha, pequeños tintes negros comenzaron a aparecer formándose lentamente, en una palabra, Lan Xi Chen había observado con tintes sospechosos en su mirada lo que ocurría, se acercó a su lado dejando a su alma gemela y su tío confundidos de la situación, estuvieron tentados a acercarse a observar, pero desistieron para darles privacidad.</p><p>_ Hermano, ¿Qué está...? _ las palabras que estaban por salir de la boca de Lan Xi Chen quedaron atrapados de la impresión, mientras qué, Lan Zhan sintió arder sus orejas, sintiendo toda la vergüenza del mundo apartó su mirada de las palabras en su mano escuchando una suave risa a su lado_ vaya, tu alma gemela es muy...especial_ sintiendo aún más tímido con aquello, bajó el manga de su saco tratando de que su hermano apartara su mirada curiosa de él.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>La risa explosiva a su lado durante el almuerzo familiar no había dejado de parar desde que él comenzó su relato, en un picnic junto con su familia, su hermano, Lan Xi Chen, cocinaba el bistec para cada uno, escuchando desde la lejanía y con gracia los relatos de, ahora, alma gemela, Wei Ying, conocido también como Wei Wuxian, un joven con una encantadora sonrisa, una personalidad traviesa , enérgica, despreocupada y coqueta.</p><p>Aunque aquella personalidad no sea agradable para su tío Lan Qi Ren, lo toleraba.</p><p>Lan Xi Chen había perdido recientemente a su alma gemela, fue un duro tiempo que tuvo que afrontar, pero finalmente lo logró, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, aunque muchas veces, Lan Zhan podía encontrar esos matices de anhelo y dolor que dejaba escapar en esos ojos parecidos a los suyos.</p><p>_ ENTONCES...JAJAJA... ¡ME DIJO "PATÉTICO"!, ¡en ese momento supe que él era mi alma gemela!, pero, ¿qué hizo Lan Zhan después de eso?... ¡NADA! _ volvió a escuchar su risa explosiva con encanto perforando sus oídos, Lan Zhan estuvo tentado a irse a otro lugar mientras la vergüenza se delataba en sus orejas, sin embargo, antes de hacer algún movimiento Wei Ying ya lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos abrazándole el pecho fuertemente.</p><p>_ ¡Wei Ying! _ gritó al sentir como traviesamente su alma gemela le robaba un beso de sus labios frente a tío, quien probablemente, estaba enfurecido con el comportamiento atrevido de su alma gemela.</p><p>_ ¡Lan Zhan! _ pero Wei Ying le gritó de vuelta sonriendo divertido mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice, la vergüenza volvía a calentarse en sus orejas divirtiendo a su pareja, éste se sentó en su regazo abrazándole para seguir relatando ignorando las expresiones amenazantes de Lan Qi Ren _ me ignoró hasta que luego descubrí...gracias a Lan Xi Chen, que Lan Zhan no me ignoraba porque me rechazara, sino porque tenía vergüenza, así que dije, si él no quiere ir a mí, yo iré a él, y bueno, después de una larga seccion amorosa, finalmente, nos hicimos pareja_ abrazando aún a su pecho, Lan Zhan sonrió a penas visible por los recuerdos_ pero Lan Zhan jamás me dijo cuál fue la palabra por la que me conoció_ con un mohín caprichoso, Wei Ying reprochó con su mirada a su pareja.</p><p>_ no importa_ después de esas palabras, Wei Ying volvió a explotar en reproches para posteriormente pedirle besos y abrazos asegurando a sus oídos que esa noche iba a sacárselo como sea_ ¡Wei Ying! _ volvió a gritar con vergüenza sintiendo la risa estridente de su alma gemela.</p><p>El sonido de fuertes pisadas y gritos atrajeron la atención de los presentes en el picnic, Wei Ying susurró algo que no logró entenderlo, pero sabía, gracias a lo escuchado anteriormente de su alma gemela, que probablemente sea su hermano adoptivo, dadas por las descripciones, afirmaban que era él.</p><p>_ ¿Quién es? _ se cuestionó Lan Qi Ren bebiendo posteriormente una taza de té sin dejar de mirar a la persona que interrumpía el almuerzo familiar.</p><p>_ Es Jiang Wan Yin, eh, Jiang Cheng, mi hermano, supongo, que olvidé comentarle que hoy salía a almorzar con mi alma gemela_ después de un par de risas mal disimuladas, la nueva persona, Jiang Cheng, se estaba acercando lo suficiente para ver sus expresiones molestas_ pero, también tengo una hermana, es preciosa, se llama Jiang Yan Li, pero ella está casada y lleva a Run Lan en su vientre, hace pocos días nos enteramos que era niño y me dejó a mí para ser quien le diera el nombre, Lan Zhan, ¿no crees que es adorable el nombre que le puse?_ Lan Zhan solo pudo asentir encantado con la sonrisa y las expresiones de emoción de Wei Ying.</p><p>_ ¡IDIOTA! _ el grito de Jiang Cheng llamó la atención de Lan Zhan y Lan Xi Chen, quienes vieron atentamente que de alguna forma en la posición en que se encontraban, el hermano de Wei Ying apuntaba a Lan Xi Chen con enojo, Lan Zhan se podía dar cuenta, que, si su hermano no estuviera allí, seguramente quien sería reprendido con esa grosería sería Wei Ying, pero parecía extraño.</p><p>Lan Xi Chen, su hermano, regresó a mirarle con una expresión adolorida y preocupada, extrañado de aquello, se supone que el alma gemela de su hermano había muerto, no podría ser posible que tuviese otra alma gemela, sería absurdo.</p><p>Jiang Cheng se acercó a ellos suspirando cansado, se sentó junto a ellos respirando profundamente para calmar su enojo, rápidamente, atraído por algo indefinido, Lan Xi Chen le llevó un vaso de agua, quizás, esperanzado.</p><p>_ debes calmarte un poco_ las palabras de su hermano respingaron a Wei Ying, quien aún sentado en su regazo se reía divertido, llamando su atención pensando si sabía algo, pero éste sonrió mientras con un dedo índice hacía un gesto de silencio, confirmando sus sospechas.</p><p>_ gracias_ después de aquello, Jiang Cheng bebió hasta la última gota de su vaso, suspirando de alivio al sentir su garganta antes seca, volver a la "vida", se dirigió a Wei Ying con un gesto molesto_ ¡PORMETISTE QUÉ...! _ sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en una expresión sorprendida, girándose rápidamente a Lan Xi Chen, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido de vergüenza y enojo_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? _ gritó escandalizado apuntándole, su hermano sonrió cálidamente repitiendo las palabras, un corto tiempo después, Jiang Cheng salió corriendo del lugar completamente sonrojado, gritando maldiciones dirigidas extrañadamente a Wei Ying, quien volvía a explotar en risas.</p><p>Lan Zhan observó las expresiones de su hermano, tal parece, que había una esperanza para él.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Esa noche volvieron a estar juntos en cuerpo y alma, esta vez, Wei Ying descansaba encima suyo ya vestido y limpio en su habitación de su apartamento, balbuceando palabras de amor, Lan Zhan, sintiendo un poco de insomnio esa noche, simplemente acarició las hebras de su pareja devolviendole cortas palabras de cariño.</p><p>__ Lan Zhan _ susurró casi adormilado en su pecho, soltando un bostezo de cansancio, Lan Zhan sonrió suavemente de la expresión angelical de su pareja.</p><p>_ ¿mmm? _ .</p><p>_ ¿Cuál fue la... frase? _ soltando otro bostezo, Wei Ying comenzó a cerrar los ojos arrullado por el sonido latiente del corazón de su pareja.</p><p>_ Wei Ying_ después de no recibir respuesta, Lan Zhan sonrió besando el cabello de su pareja con toda la ternura de su mundo, recordando las palabras que desde ese día de su cumpleaños se habían presentado.</p><p>"ERES MI FLOR DE LOTO"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>